


drag me down below the waves so that we may meet again

by vilecrypter (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, basically a short for oryou after ryouma's death and her own end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/vilecrypter
Summary: A human's life is short, they are fragile and easy to break. Lives passing by in a blink that meant nothing and it should have remained like that yet... Oryou let one into her heart and now with him gone she finds herself drowning.
Relationships: Oryou-san/Sakamoto Ryouma | Rider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	drag me down below the waves so that we may meet again

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so m uch, but then i remember the koha-ace winter edition "a bakamatsu era fairytale" and then i'm just steamed rolled in a good way that hurts someone's heart then makes you happy that oryou and ryouma are together again as a servant in fgo. 
> 
> i want to one day write another piece for these two one day, but for now, this will be good enough for me.

A human's life is short, they are fragile and easy to break. Lives passing by in a blink that meant nothing and it should have remained like that yet... Oryou let one into her heart and now with him gone she finds herself drowning. It doesn't make sense, he was sick, but fine when she had left him, or had he simply acted fine? Did he play her for a fool? No, no... not Ryouma the man was too kind, too honest, and at times it was infuriating, but something that was so very him. The great snake that had originally come down to eat him, realized that after all of these years she had spent with Ryouma that she couldn't bring herself to taste either his flesh or his blood. 

Instead, she shakes his form, calling his name that if anyone could hear her would see that she was pleading with whatever God that was she was seeing was simply a dream. Ryouma was fine, she had come back from getting the medicine to help his cold. He would get better, just like he always did. He would be warm, he would smile and laugh. Waving her over and carding his fingers through his hair again. He would speak words of love, and she would respond. Not as the great snake, but as Oryou, the woman who had fallen in love with a dreamer. 

Yet the cruel reality called back to her. Sakamoto Ryouma lay cold and still beneath her hand. A smile on his face until the very end and the pain, the anguish that sprouted forth from realizing that was all gone. The life she had made while at his side, the man she loves now laid cold and dead. These human emotions that had taken root in her heart shake her body, the warmth that was once felt from the hand is gone. 

The passage of time is cruel to those that it leaves behind. 

Nail's blunt, broken, and bleeding pain from digging Ryouma's grave with her bare hands is a reminder of what she could not save. The water laps gently against her feet, cold just like him. Oryou takes a step and another. Her clothes becoming heavy the further she walks into the open arms of the sea, the waves pushing her body a silent plea for her to return to shore, but it also seemed to pull her in. Beckoning her to end things in a way that she sees fit, and before the waves swallow her Oryou smiles.

Drag me down below the waves, for we shall soon meet again. 

_"Oryou-San, are you really okay with this?"_

_"Ryouma is a good boy, so go to sleep already. I'll see you again soon."_


End file.
